Most organizations find it difficult to construct a complete, enterprise-wide, and accurate configuration database due to various challenges. One of the primary challenges faced by such organizations involves a scenario when information is scattered in a large number of diverse data sources. Data is captured from discovery tools, monitoring tools, or manually maintained datasheets. Such information are obtained from data sources and may be incomplete and contain partial information of the system components and dependencies. Different data sources often contain conflicting information about dependencies or component attributes. Further, systems keep changing with addition, removal, and upgrades of system components, thereby posing several challenges in keeping configuration database up-to-date. This leads to ineffective resource utilization.